


I Want You

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon Delight I mean Musings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: self-indulgent piece inspired by I Want You- Jason Warrior you are so amazing“Why would you play games with fictional superheroes when you can meet one right here?” Clint flexed his biceps not-so-subtly.“Because they don’t call you fat on your birthday.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday and I wanted to write something so this 200 word bullshittery is what i came up with ;)
> 
> listen to I want you- Jason Warrior (I forget who the original singer is) if you want a pick-me-up, he's freaking amazing!!!
> 
> hope y'all had a nice weekend! now read this. and leave me a comment. better yet, go read all my other stuff and leave comments there too!! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“Are you going to sit there and pout or can we go eat?”

“Pout!”

Clint groaned, but plopped onto the floor next to you where you were swiping at your phone trying to defeat Batman.

“Why would you play games with fictional superheroes when you can meet one right here?” He flexed his biceps not-so-subtly.

“Because they don’t call you fat on your birthday.”

“I did not say you were fat!!”

“Fine. Ugly then.”

“You know that’s not how I meant it! And I definitely didn’t use those words!!”

“It was still mean. And terrible.”

“You’re too sensitive.”

“Right. The best way to calm a girl down is to remind her she’s overreacting.”

You slipped in your headphones and turned the volume way up so you could hear every punch you landed on Lex Luthor. How satisfying.

“Don’t be immature (y/n).” Clint chided.

“Nyah nyah nyah.” You mumbled back at him, before landing an ultimate combo and wiping out the other team.

 

He groaned and got up slowly and deliberately, taking exaggerated steps towards the door to see if you would follow. Which you didn’t.

 

“Come on, (y/n).”

“No!”

 

“It will be awkward to order cheesecake with a candle for myself. Especially if it says ‘Happy Birthday (y/n), I love you.’”

 

Cheap shot!! You glowered at him but got up off your butt.

“That’s my girl.”

“You’re fat.”

He rolled his eyes but relented. “I deserved that.”

“And we’re ordering two cheesecakes. I want Godiva chocolate and Lemon Merengue.”

“Jesus, (y/n)! Do you know how little an SHIELD Agent makes?!”

“…I swiped Tony’s credit card.”

 

Your laughs echoed down the hall as he picked you up and ran down the hallway with you.

 

“See? I’m not too fat to carry.”

“I never said you were!”

“Well then what did you mean when you said ‘I’d find you very sexy if you lost weight.’”

“Well you interrupted me with a tantrum didn’t you?!”

“Hurry up and redeem yourself.”

“I was gonna say ‘I’d find you very sexy if you lost weight but you’re just as sexy to me right now-”

“Well maybe lead with the second part next time.”

“Then it wouldn’t make sense!! And there’s a third part that you interrupted!”

“Fine.”

 

“No matter how heavy you get, I’ll always be able to carry you.”

 

You took a deep breath and let it out at his annoying sweetness. “I guess that’s a reasonable statement.”

“Yes. Now I’m going to put you down because you’re heavy.”

“Don’t you dare! You better carry me down to the car! And you have to take the stairs!!”

He let out a huge exasperated sigh, but waddled toward the staircase. At least you were only on the seventh floor.

“Only because it’s your birthday, (y/n).”

You let out a huge laugh and nuzzled his cheek with yours.

“I’m kidding Clint. You can take the elevator.”

“What, you think I’m not strong enough to do it?!”

“I think you’d pass out at floor four on your best day.”

“We’ll see about that!!”

He struggled with the heavy door alone but determinedly heaved you towards the stairs.

“Come on, Clint. I’m hungry and I want to get there before my birthday ends. Definitely before next week.”

“I can do it!!”

“Now who’s being stubborn?!”

He turned around to bite your nose, before finally releasing your legs so you could hop off.

“Fine. But just so you know, I’m buff enough. And…you’re light enough for me to do it.”

You jumped up and down and clapped your hands as he grabbed you by the elbow back to the elevator.

 

“And even if you gain a hundred pounds, I’ll work out more so I can do it then, too.”

 

And as the elevator doors closed you were still kissing him.

 

 

“In that case, I’m getting three cheesecakes.”

“Crap.”

__

__

_**See I’ve waited all my life** _

  
_**For someone like you** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEE
> 
> leave a comment if you liked and go check out my other shit!!
> 
> quick poll 1: if you could be with ANYONE on your birthday who would it be?!?! hmm or in the Marvel Universe? and you can ONLY pick one.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
